Antagonist
The unnamed antagonist is the opposing character and narrator of the game Depict1. Appearance The antagonist is shown to wearing a black hood, a black shirt, and black pants. The antagonist has black flames coming from its body and its face is shadowed. A white glow surrounds the Antagonist. The antagonist also has a sprite that depicts him as having black skin, two arms, and a face. A blue eye with a black pupil is place on the Antagonist's forehead and a blue smile is place below it. Game information The antagonist appears on most levels of Depict1. The antagonist often narrates and mostly lies in all that it writes or gives encrypted clues. At the final level in the game, by listening to the antagonist speech when the player has to try to get the antagonist into a pit with gems at the bottom, the antagonist mentions that the main character created the antagonist and that the antagonist was a part of the main character. Quotes Level 1: He's after you... Listen to me very carefully, if you want to survive. To move, press the arrow keys. Level 2: That's not the right way. The beams of light will reset you. There must be another way out. Level 3: Listen to me... use space bar to Jump. Level 4: That creature is trapped there, forever. *After walking across the platform above the creature Not like you or I, we're free. Level 5: Free to do as we please... Kill the creature by jumping on it. *After walking near the beam of light Trust me. Level 6: But maybe the cage isn't so bad. *After going past the fake beam of light That was the exit. Stop. Level 7: Stop here. There is nowhere to go. Level 8: You're not listening to me. Don't you trust me? Level 9: Hurry up! You don't have a lot of time here. *after 22 seconds The clock is ticking... *After 18 seconds ... *After 11 seconds WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? *After 6 seconds You're not even listening. Level 10: There they are! We need those gems. *After walking past the gems Go back and get the gems! Level 11: You used to trust me! ... okay. I'll stop lying. I'm sorry. Level 12: Use the button to bridge the gap. *After pressing the button and walking across the bridge See? You can trust me... *After walking across the gap and not touching the button I SAID USE THE BUTTON!! *After going back to where the button is, hopping over the button, and using the spikes to climb up the platform You think you're pretty clever,huh? Level 13: Oh, perfect. Use the spring to jump higher. *After destroying the spring and walking to the cliff This place is dangerous... Level 14: I wonder how the creature we saw earlier is doing. It's probably still safe in its cage. Level 15: This is impossible. You can't cross the pit of spikes. Turn back, now. Stay where it's safe. *After going across the pit of spikes and too where the light beam is ... Level 16: Please just listen to me... *After going to the far left side Use the high jump boots... Level 17: That's it. Nothing more to see. Press ESC to exit. *After going through the wall and a bit forward I said that's all. *After going forward till the player can be seen You won't listen to me. *After going a little bit farther I warned you. *After going near the beam of light I will no longer try to save you. Good luck. Level 26: My my, still on the run...? We should have never left the cage. The deeper you go the harder it becomes to face. Level 27: Never believe anything they say... They're only trying to bring us down! Don't let them in. The path isn't so clear any more, is it? I could've told you this would happen, but you didn't listen. Level 28: But ask yourself... Do you really want this? It's only going to get harder. And it's going to cause a lot of pain. I was trying to protect you... Level 29: I was doing what was best for you... us... But now, here we are. Right back where we started. What you seek is beyond the light. Level 30: This is where I say goodbye. Until you need me again... Level 31: There must be another way out. *After waiting for the light beam to disappear and going through the passage behind it You see...? You should trust me more. *After going onto the black floor I only want what's best for us. *After reaching the area where the pit of gems is and jumping onto a platform and the antagonist hops onto another platform a distance away from the player* Stop, you 're only going to kill us both. I'm part of you. You can't kill me without killing yourself. It's like looking in a mirror... heh. Brilliant, isn't it? Hah hah hah! You don't have to do it, you know. We could stay here, forever. Safe in this cage. Bahahahahahhaha ha!! It's wonderful, isnt' it?! Let's just stay, forever. Just us... We don't have to let anyone else in. We don't need them. Hahaha ah haha haha!! This is wonderful. La la la la la la la la la la la la la... La la la la la la la la la la la la laaa... Do you remember when you created me? I've done so much for you since then... you should be thankful. But this is thanks enough. Safety... for all eternity! Why don't you just relax. Take a break... We have plenty of time. Sadly there's no way out of this one. This is the end my friend. Gallery File:Bad_guys_sprite_2.png|The antagonist's sprite at the start of the game File:The_bad_guy's_sprite.png|The antagonist's sprite when fully uncovered Category:Depict1 Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Main characters